Cuando buscas a Criss Angel
by Fii-chan
Summary: Tratas de encontrar a Criss,en las vegas y a pesar de lo que todos digan no puedes parar hasta conseguirlo. 2ª persona protegonista.


Cuando buscas a Criss Angel

Ya estabas cansada, estuviste todo el día buscándolo en vano. No lograste nada desde el comienzo. Recapacitas de que quizás no fue muy buena idea, que esperabas encontrarte con él cuando salieras a la calle, no debiste rendirte cuando los del Luxor te dijeron que esta semana solo grabaría el programa, por la ciudad y que no se aparecería por allí y con eso solo te quedaba toda la cuidad para encontrarlo ¿pan comido no? ¡claro que no era posible! Él es un sujeto famoso no anda por ahí, y aun que lo hiciese Las Vega es una ciudad muy grande, es casi imposible encontrarse con alguien por casualidad.

Estás en las calles de las Vegas, has caminado toda la mañana con el único propósito de encontrarte con Criss Angel nada más ni nada menos que tu amor imposible. Eres una chiquilla de no más de veinticinco años, no eres fea de hecho eres linda aunque no eres lo que digamos una bailarina exótica solo linda y adorable, no crees que sexy sea una palabra aplicable a ti.

Acabas de terminar tus estudios y como honor a la finalización de esa etapa de tu vida, no tuviste mejor idea que venir a las Vegas para encontrarlo. En el momento en que lo planeaste todo, te importo un comino lo que dijeron tu madre y tus amigos de que era algo "estupido e impulsivo". Pero el solo hecho de imaginártelo a menos de un metro de ti y sin un televisor de por medio te pareció suficiente para no darle importancia a sus comentarios.

En este momento si te arrepentías de tu credulidad y de tu esperanza, o por lo menos de tu falta de organización. El sol te estaba dando de lleno en la cara, era más probable que te cocinaras al sol antes de lograr tu objetivo. Ya no te importo nada, estabas resignada, no lograrías nada, así que decidiste comprarte un agua y sentarte en un banco.

Te acercaste a un pequeño quiosco que estaba por allí y le pediste a un señor (bastante extraño de por si, lleno de tatuajes y con un peinado llamativo con muchos colores, y que no parecía muy animado por atenderte y alejarse de su ventilador) una bebida. Solo dios sabe el esfuerzo sobre humano que hiciste para no mirarlo extraño, pero es que no hay mucha gente como él en el lugar donde vives. No había agua sí que compras una gaseosa que te recomienda el sujeto, no objetas aun que su color amarillo no te da mucha confianza. Pagas con algo de dinero que sacas te de la cartera que siempre traes colgando y te vas de allí lo más rápido que puedes

Te toma un rato encontrar un banco vació o que no este roto. Por fin encuentras algo acorde a tus expectativas un banco cerca de una esquina y con una linda sombra que podría protegerte del sol. Te sientas en esta y le das un gran sorbo a tu botella de gaseosa con el fin de poder aliviar esa sed que no te dejaba tranquila.

Listo ya no tenías sed habías hecho lo primero que se te vino a la mente pensando que eso te distraería o relajaría, pero curiosamente no lo hizo (no es que el refresco no te halla sido útil) pero es que acabas de notar que todo había sido para nada y eso te dio muchas ganas de llorar.

Comienzas a mirar tus piernas con la esperanza de poder concentrarte en detener las lágrimas que están apunto de escapar de tus ojos. Pero entonces escuchas como un grupo de de chicas grita algo sobre magos, magia o algo así, y pasa corriendo junto a ti hasta detenerse a mitad de la cuadra siguiente. No ves nada significativo desde tu posición solo un grupo de gente. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero aun así un poco de esperanza se asoma de no sabes donde y te obliga a ir a ver que sucedía, Tomas tu botella y te vas.

Te tomo unos minutos llegar y muchas molestia abrirte paso entre el circulo de gente que rodeaba lo que considerabas tu última oportunidad. Entonces viste lo que tanto quería ver, casi se te para el corazón cuando lo ves allí rodeado por la gente y pidiendo voluntarios para un truco. ¡Oh mi Dios Acababas de seguir una simple corazonada y sorprendentemente lo encontraste grabando su programa! Criss era incluso más apuesto de lo que pensaste que era, esta vestido con una remera negra y con unos jeans, pero sus joyas eran lo que más le llamaban la atención ¿siempre las llevaría consigo? Por que siempre las traía en la tele, el collar de las esposas, el de la cruz eran de los que más te gustan.

Si antes creías haber muerto por haberlo visto te equivocaste, ahora lo estás haciendo. Cuando vez que el te mira con una mirada enigmática y por alguna razón te elige para un truco (a pesar de que hay muchas otras personas que parecen mucho más animadas que tú y que morirían por ayudarlo, pero calculas que tu cara de asombro debió darle pena), te acercas tratando de disimular el color rojizo de tu rostro y de no abrazarlo en ese mismo momento.

Te saluda con la mano y sonriendo te dice: "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Estás tan nerviosa que apenas puedes mirarlo a los ojos y decirlo coherentemente. Te saluda cortésmente y no puedes evitar pensar que lindo suena tu nombre en sus labios, lo profunda que es su mirada, recordarías eso para siempre era un hecho.

"te importaría prestarme tu botella" te dice señalando la misma que tienes en la mano.

Te toma un par de segundos decidirte en disfrutar el momento, dejar de parecer una idiota y reaccionar de una vez. Le das la botella sin mucha importancia en realidad no quedaba mucha bebida, puedes ver como la levanta para que todos la vean (en especial para la vista de la cámara) y la mueve un poco para probar que el líquido era líquido. Hace unos movimientos con una mano sobre la botella mientras la sostiene con la otra sobre tu cabeza y de repente… la voltea justo sobre ti pero, envés de caer sobre ti el extraño líquido amarillo, aterriza un pajarillo amarillo entre tus cabellos. Todo el mundo se asombro y tú no lo puedes creer.

Pero lo que más te importo en ese momento no fue el publico, si no Criss notaste como él se acerco a ti y tomó a la pequeña ave, una ola de se perfume varonil llego hasta ti. Alguna parte algo obsesionada de ti siempre se pregunto como sería su olor y ahora lo sabías. Nadie allí tenía la más mínima idea de que tan feliz estabas, sobre todo cuando te volvió a sonreír.

Él se despide de ti y de todos, parece que era el último truco de hoy, lo ves irse pronto y aun que sabes que Tal vez sea la única vez que lo veas y que aquí se termina todo no puedes estar más feliz. Te has ido de allí no sin antes pedirle un autógrafo, una foto y decirle cuanto lo admirabas. Al fin lo lograste luego del momento de debilidad tienes lo que viniste a buscar, verlo y su autógrafo era todo lo que querías, pero el truco, la foto de él dándote un beso en la cabeza y salir en su programa, son un bonus que estuviste gustosa de recibir.

Estás tan ansiosa tienes que contárselo a alguien, buscas eufórica un teléfono publico. Habías decidido llamar a tu madre y contarle, además ella no era difícil de palabra, con decirle que saldrías en televisión en el programa de tu ídolo. Dabas por seguro que mañana lo sabría toda la ciudad. Cuando en contraste de donde llamarla, buscas en tu cartera algunas monedas para llamar, pero encuentras algo mucho más curioso.

Un pequeño llavero de unas esposas parecido al collar de Criss, lo miras sin comprender hasta que encuentras un pequeño papel y lo lees:

"_fue un gusto conocerte. Úsalo bien es para la buena suerte._

_Criss"_

Te que das en shock mientras lo lees y guardas el llavero como si fuera lo más importante para ti. Sin comprender como y cuando lo hizo y… solo te queda pensar que tanto Criss como su magia son de verdad.


End file.
